Musical Notes
by ChiCkkie
Summary: Oneshot collection. Aurikku, romance
1. Can you keep a secret?

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or anything else mentioned in this fic that's worth more than ten bucks.

This is a collection of oneshots, based on my all time favourite songs. They're not really songfics, more like themes, I guess.

If you want me to write one about your favourite song, please tell me, and I'll get right on it. The song has to be either English, Dutch or Japanese, or I won't know what it's about.

Hope you like it!

Summary: Rikku wonders whether to tell her boyfriend her secret.

Can you keep a secret?

"_l'm telling you - no, I'm not__  
I'll keep hiding like this  
Until I can't run away anymore"  
_

She stares at the pink flower in her hand grudgingly.

Only three more petals and she's already at 'Tell him'. Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. She picks a petal from the flower and throws it on the grass beside her.

_Two petals._

"Don't tell him."

_One petal._

"Tell him."

_Stem. _

She looks at the mess of countless broken flowers around her and again start the internal discussion if the stem counts as another round or not.

"Don't tell him."

New flower.

"Tell him."

_Ten petals._

"Don't tell him."

_Nine petals._

"Tell him."

"Tell him what?"

_Eight pet-_

Oh, wait.

She jumps and turns around.

"Auron!"

She realises just too late she probably shouldn't look like he caught her doing something she shouldn't, but she's already brushing off her clothes hastily.

"Tell him what, Rikku?"

"Uhmm…"

She can't think of anything. Nothing. She's completely blank. The one time her endless amount of excuses are worth something, and she can't remember a single one.

"I… I… uhmm…"

Come on! Anything! He doesn't know what you're doing, you can make something up!, she scolds herself, but she just can't fabricate something he'll believe.

He can see straight through her. He's like that, unfortunately.

"Rikku…", he says her name, and, hearing the smile in his voice, she feels calm immediately. He's soothing that way, fortunately.

"I…It's a secret. I have to finish the flower first."

That's right.

Put it off as long as possible.

She sits back down in the grass and picks a new flower, purple this time.

"Tell him."

_Ten petals_.

"Don't tell him."

_Nine petals_.

He walks towards her and sits down beside her.

"Tell him."

_Eight petals._

"Don't tell him."

_Seven petals. _

He puts his arm around her.

"Tell him."

_Six petals._

"Don't tell him."

_Five petals_.

She leans her head against his shoulder and takes a deep breath of his scent. Sake, thyme and a musky tinge that is so _him_ it's too hard to describe.

"Tell him."

_Four petals._

"Don't tell him."

_Three petals._

He presses a kiss on the top of her head.

"Tell him."

_Two petals._

He continues to kiss her, first her hair, then her cheek, then her nose, until she's grinning through her mantra.

"Don't tell him."

_One petal_.

"Tell him."

_Stem._

They look at the green little stem in her hand, and she knows he knows she's having the internal discussion about the stem counting or not.

He takes it from her and throws it away dismissively.

"Tell him.", he says, kissing her lips softly, and she's glad she's sitting or she would've fallen from the way her knees are in no way obeying her. Even after all this time.

"Tell him.", she grins, "okay."

She takes a deep breath.

"I love you."

* * *

Please leave a review!


	2. A way to return home

Disclaimer: Don't own Square Enix or Blof.

Summary: after the good ending of X-2 (so spoilers). A good ending for Rikku, too.

A way to return home

"_I travelled everywhere_

_Much further than I could"_

…

I watch her back calmly. She's sitting on the cliff that looks down on the beach, where a boisterous party is brewing. Bright lights illuminate the far-reaching coast, and from the cliff all the people, who are celebrating Tidus' return, look like mere specks.

She just sits and watches them, softly humming a tune I know is a lullaby her mother taught her. The Besaid breeze makes her long blonde hair dance poetically, the colourful beads in the soft golden locks quietly rattling. Her subtle sweet scent of vanilla makes my nostrils flare in delighted recognition, and I find myself leaning forward involuntarily. The red evening sun lets her tanned skin glow mysteriously, adding a soft warmth to the smooth surface. For a moment I'm hypnotised by her mere presence.

Now that I can see her again, hear her, sense her, I'm torn between the two unbelievably strong urges to kiss her or talk to her. Well, I know I'm going to do both, I just need to figure out the right order. I come to the logical conclusion that the first thing I have to do is let her know I'm here, at least.

"Rikku."

She jumps and squeals in shock, nearly falling off the cliff. She clumsily scrambles up while cursing under her breath, making me smile at the sweet familiarity. I watch her as she gets up and dusts off her knees – her lack of clothing suddenly very noticeable, too – still cursing quietly, completely unaware of anything. My smile widens; Three. Two. One.

Her grumbling stops abruptly when she realises why she nearly fell in the first place, and I can feel her eyes widen, even though her back is still turned to me. She whispers '_holy machina!_' under her breath, and again the familiarity of it all makes my heart swell nearly painfully.

I see her hands clench themselves into fists by her side, her body tense and alert. I did not miss her tremor, though. She's afraid to turn around.

So, I order in a gently voice: "Turn around.", and she whimpers slightly in response. Then she jerks around in one smooth motion, like ripping of a band aid.

At the sight of me she freezes horribly. At the sight of her my breath catches in my throat.

She's so beautiful. She looks slightly different, older, her face has lost the young innocence it held three years ago. She looks wiser, more experienced. I think she's even more beautiful than the time I first saw her. Or the last, for that matter. And I thought that was impossible.

My gaze shifts to her eyes. They're still exactly the same. Still bright and hypnotisingly deep. I could get lost in those eyes for an eternity and not even care.

There's one thing off about them, though. Her beautiful emerald orbs are shining with tears.

"Rikku…", I say her name again, taking a step to her now trembling form.

With one heart-wrenching cry she's suddenly in my arms, burying her face in my chest, her tiny hands grabbing my cloak to squeeze it tightly. I wrap my arms around her, my fingers tangling in her hair automatically, a gesture I've missed so much I let out a shaky breath, my self-control wavering, and then gone.

I hold her to me as close as I can, until she stops crying, until she looks up and smiles at me her most brilliant smile.

I kiss her. And her lips are as soft as they were, her taste as sweet as I remember. Her knees give out as they always do, and I lift her up, pulling her against me at the same time. Our lips are glued together, I can't bring myself to stop, I don't want to. Only when she comes dangerously close to needing air do I let go.

She stares at me, her lips parted, panting.

"You're home?", she asks breathlessly. Her voice makes my heart race.

"Yes.", I confirm, pressing another kiss to her lips. When I pull back she grins.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

I smile.

"Yes, Rikku. Really."

Thank you, awesome people who reviewed!


	3. New Soul

Disclaimer: I don't Square Enix, or Yael Naim.

Summary: How Auron met Rikku.

For **i like vader lots.** Hope you like it!

New soul

_"I came to this strange world_

_ hoping I could learn a bit about how to give and take"_

_..._

"Do you ever smile?"

Auron looked down, eyebrows raised, at the cute little Al Bhed girl in front of him. She was about five, he guessed, six maybe, with the usual unusual green eyes (he would not think of them as the most beautiful he had ever seen until years later) and long blonde hair that defined her as one of her people.

The little girl was staring up at him curiously, and there was something mischievous about her stance. He said nothing and looked away.

"I _sayed_: do you ever smile?", she asked again, tugging at his coat impatiently.

At his silence she frowned. Then she shrugged and sat down beside him on the bench he was sitting on.

"I'm Rikku.", the little girl cheerfully introduced herself, "And you're Auron. You comed here with Uncle Braska and the other man. I just asked if you ever smiled because I didn't see you do it _once_!", she said, like it was a horrible crime.

The Guardian didn't say anything. He didn't really have any interest in talking to a little girl (he would not think of her voice as the most beautiful he had ever heard until years later). She didn't seem to mind that he didn't answer her. He supposed she just liked talking.

"You know how, right?", Rikku continued, "Maybe I should teach you!"

He remained silent, wondering how he could get her to leave.

"Vydran doesn't like Uncle Braska, you know?", she changed the subject, "He says he's a stupid man. And he says he taked my Auntie away.", she looked up at him curiously, "Are you here to take someone away again? Cuz you can take my brother if you want."

In spite of himself he felt the corners of his mouth curl up at this, and her eyes widened when she saw it.

"You smiled! Because of me!", she giggled delightedly, "I am so good. I am a master thief, you know? I can do _anything_. I bet I could even steal _all_ your Gil.", she declared (not knowing that years later she would steal his heart).

"Don't try.", he warned, monotone.

She nearly fell off the bench.

"_You can talk?!_", she exclaimed, green eyes wide in shock.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't find it necessary."

"It is! When people talk to you you're supposed to talk back!"

"Not if you don't wish to."

"Do too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N-...", he stopped abruptly, looking away from her when he realised he was actually arguing with a little girl.

She slapped his arm, which he ignored, and then she got off the bench with a huff. She was about to walk away when she look back at him thoughtfully.

"Look.", she said, taking out a string of colourful beads from a hidden pocket in her dress and offering it to him with a cute grin. "You can have this. It's for good luck."

He didn't reach out his hand to take it from her, so she put it in his pocket herself. Then she ran off without a backward glance.

Auron shook his head and got up from the bench to find Jecht and Braska. He began walking, forgetting about the girl (not knowing that years later he wouldn't be able to think about anything else).

That evening, when Braska and his Guardians were well on their way away from the dessert city, Jecht asked Auron if he could borrow some change. When the banished monk reached down in his pocket he felt the string of beads. Only the beads. The little girl had stolen his Gil.

He shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Thank you, o wonderful reviewers!


	4. When someone's dream comes true

When someone's dream comes true

Disclaimer: I don't own Utada Hikaru or Square Enix.

Summary: Right after the good ending of X-2. Another take on the ending for Rikku.

Warning: Rikku OoC, Angst, Drama, slight Yuna-bashing.

When someone's wish comes true

"_Everyone's wishes_

_Can't be granted all at the same time"_

…

Paine scanned the beach quietly, her intense concentration blocking out the sounds of the improvised party around her. She ignored the dancing and laughing Besaidians; the kissing reunited couple consisting of Yuna and Tidus; the screaming red-haired baby in Lulu's arms. The music faded to the background as she gazed over the sea of dancing people.

Paine was confused, because on occasions like this, a certain someone was usually always there to try and soak up as much fun as possible. And, because this Tidus-fellow was apparently also a friend of hers, Paine just assumed Rikku would be here too.

But she wasn't. And Paine was intrigued. Because the Rikku she knew never gave up a chance of being surrounded by people, and if she did, it was only because she was either embarrassed or annoyed. Neither of those happened very often. And if they did, certainly not on such a happy occasion.

So, Paine left the party to look for her Al Bhed friend. Out of curiosity, she told herself, not because she was worried. Obviously.

Finding her, however, turned out to be harder than the warrior had anticipated. It seemed that Rikku really didn't want to be found. She wasn't at the Airship, not in the village, not at the waterfalls, not on the shore. Paine was about to give up when she thought of something, and made her way to the temple of Yevon.

It seemed like a strange place for the Al Bhed to be, but Paine had noticed that Rikku would sometimes stare at the statues in the Yevon temples. The loud thief would be extraordinarily quiet at those times.

Sure enough, when the warrior entered the sacred building, she was met with the sight of Rikku, who was staring at the statue of Sir Auron.

She was crying. When she saw her stoic friend enter she turned away hastily, and Paine could tell she was trying to cover up her tears.

"Rikku? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!", was her unconvincing reply.

Paine sighed. She wasn't very good with this emotional stuff, but she did want to know what the problem was. So she sucked up her pride and put her arm around the blonde thief as comfortingly as she could. The moment she did, the other girl broke down and burst into a new lapse of sobs.

"I'm horrible!", she wailed, pressing her face into the warrior's shoulder. There wasn't much Paine could do but let her, despite her distaste. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, she thought bitterly. She patted the other girl's back and waited for her to stop shedding tears, wondering why she was so upset. It didn't help her impatience for her to stop crying.

Finally the girl's sobs lost their zeal and Rikku calmed down, shyly looking up at Paine as she suddenly realised whose shoulder she was crying on. Paine stared back blankly.

"Sorry…"

Paine shook her head. She might as well sit it through now.

"It's fine. What's wrong?"

Rikku hesitated for a moment, biting her lip, before moving away from her red-eyed friend and turning around to the statue again.

"I'm just… I'm horrible.", she whispered. Paine frowned. That seemed like a rather strange thing for her to say. Very strange.

"Why?"

"…I hate Yunie.", was her quiet confession, one that as uttered with a mixture of venom and remorse. Paine was speechless.

"…You…_Why_?"

"Because she got what she wants. She always does."

She was trembling slightly, and Paine realised dully that this was probably the truest emotion the thief had expressed in quite some time. And she kept staring at the statue. Slowly Paine connected the dots.

"Did you… You lost someone too, didn't you?", she asked quietly, already knowing the answer. She hadn't expected the tone it was given in, though.

"Off course I lost someone!,", she exclaimed angrily, "I didn't just lose _someone_, I lost everything! Did you see my mother's gravestone? Did you see the large empty spot where Home used to be? Did you see the immense group of people who want to go back to the times of Yevon?"

She turned back to look at the startled Paine with eyes full of renewed tears.

"Losing Auron was just a nice tragedy on the pile, I guess.", she bit her lip, "But it was the worst."

"Rikku…"

"And then Yunie! Everybody _loves_ her. For her supposed victory over Sin, which, I might add, wasn't her doing _at all_. She just sat there bawling as her Guardians killed that stupid creature. Especially Auron. Auron did everything."

She took a deep breath, glaring at her hands, and Paine thought wildly of a way to calm her friend down. She couldn't think of anything.

"And she thinks she gets the right to be _depressed_? Ha! She still has a whole flock of people who will look out for her! She still has her home, her friends. She gets to be sad, maybe, not depressed.", her green eyes darkened, "And if she dares to be depressed after this, now Tidus is back, I'm not sure if I can ever talk to her again."

She looked up suddenly, her eyes wide in realisation.

"I'm horrible.", she cried, falling to her knees, sobbing.

Paine stared at her in shock. Of all the things she had made that could be wrong with Rikku, this was certainly not it. It was much worse than she had thought.

She walked to the once again crying pile of her friend and kneeled down beside her, a sad expression on her face. The stoic warrior put her arms around her blonde friend, not reluctantly this time, comforting her without words, for she knew there weren't any that would help Rikku at all.

She wondered what could.

* * *


	5. Time Limit

Disclaimer: I still don't own Square Enix or Utada Hikaru.

Summary: Rikku gets the guy.

Time Limit

"_Don't go and give up on it before it happens_"

…

"Stop it. Right now."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. He just walked away.

I didn't like that. Not one bit.

So I stomped after him and pushed him. It's not like I could annoy him any more, and I was really pissed off. What guy tells a girl to stop when she's trying to kiss him?

I didn't like that. Not one bit.

"What are you doing?", he asked angrily, my pushing him not really doing anything but making myself fall backwards five feet.

I straightened and stared up at him. I could feel tears pricking in my eyes.

"Don't you want me to kiss you? Why?"

He glared at me for a few moments, before clenching his jaw and looking away.

"Why?", I tried again, "Is it because you don't love me?"

He didn't answer. That wasn't it.

"Because I'm too young?"

He didn't answer. That wasn't it.

"Because you're dead?"

His head snapped up. He stared at me, wide-eyed in surprise. That was it.

I grinned.

"I'm just _that_ smart."

He smiled too, in spite of himself, I thought.

But then he was back to serious and broody.

"If you know, you must understand that I can't let you kiss me."

I didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Don't be stupid! I can totally kiss you. Just because you're dead it doesn't mean you can't do whatever you want."

He didn't really seem to believe me.

"I leave as soon as Sin is dead I will leave."

I smiled.

"Then what are waiting for? We can't just waste time standing here!"

And then I kissed him.

And he kissed me.

I liked that. A lot.


	6. My stupid mouth

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or John Mayer.

Summary: Rikku at the altar.

My stupid mouth

"_Thanks for playing_

_Try again"_

…

"I take thee, Auron, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.", I say seriously, holding my head high and proud.

Whoot! Yay me!

I was _so_ afraid I was gonna forget that line. I had a giant block against it or something. Usually I'm okay with remembering stuff, but this one line just wouldn't get in my head. Must be nerves or something.

I grin proudly. I didn't screw up, though!

I look around, confused when nobody says anything. I expected at least a cheer, I mean, _come on_, I'm getting married here!

I get worried when everyone, the entire hall of people, just stares at me with their mouths hanging open. Is there something on my dress, maybe? I glance down, but my shiny gown is still as white as ever.

I get scared when Yunie and Paine suddenly spring to life and grab my arms, dragging me of the stage none-too-gently. I squeal indignantly, struggling, but they just kidnap me without a single word. Nobody stops them.

When we're a considerable amount of distance away they let me go.

Yunie stares at me worriedly, biting her lip. Paine stares at me almost amusedly, shaking her head slightly.

"What?"

Silence.

"I did say the line right, right?", I ask.

Right?

"Think back, Rikku.", Paine orders smoothly.

I think back, letting every single word dance through my head. I think I did everything right, I even had the 'thees' and everything. Then what...?

Oh, no.

"I said the wrong name, didn't I?"

Yunie nods.

Paine nods.

I groan.

"Oh, no."

Yunie shakes her head sympathetically.

"You don't want to marry Buddy, do you, Rikku?"

Well, you know… _not really_…

"What makes you think that?!", I brush her off, though neither of them buys the innocent act.

Paine sighs.

"Look, you shouldn't marry for the wrong reasons."

Yeah, right. I'm not really sure I have _any_ right reasons for marrying Buddy. The first thing I thought when he asked was 'Yay, I get to wear a wedding dress!'. The thing is… I don't think I'll ever get married if I have to do it for the right reasons.

"But, you guys… I _want_ to get married… just not to _Buddy_…", I confess quietly. Their expressions soften, and they try a sympathetic smile that doesn't really comfort me.

"We got that, Rikku.", Yunie sighs, "But you can't. Sir Auron is gone."

I play with the lace of my dress nervously, looking away from their piercing stares. They're right. I don't want to be here. I bite my lip.

"Can you tell Buddy I'm sorry?"

I look up to see them both nod, and that's all I need.

I kick off my heels and make a run for it.

…

Man, this is like the fourth time this has happened.


	7. Infatuation

Disclaimer: I don't own Square Enix or Christina Aguilera.

Summary: just some fluff. Rated K+.

Infatuation

"_In the silence his heartbeat is music to me"_

…

A soft sound leaves her throat and her heart flutters in her heaving chest. Her eyes wide, she stares at their intertwined fingers, feeling a mixture of intense happiness and strong nerves-induced nausea. Her palms are sweaty, and she hopes against all hope that he doesn't feel it. If he does, he doesn't say anything, he just continues to hold her hand.

They just ran for nearly an hour from a rather large colony of fiends, and somewhere along the road her hand got caught in his. She's still not entirely sure how it happened, and only now that she's not in a severe state of panic anymore does she realise that he's _still holding her hand_. And he doesn't seem to feel the need to let go.

She looks up at him to catch him watching her, and he doesn't look away when she does. A blush creeps on her cheeks, dying her skin a nice shade of red. Her lips curl in a shy smile, her green eyes sparkling like diamonds in the light of the full moon.

It's so quiet, she can hear her heart pound madly in her ears, as well as his beating calmly, which she thinks is slightly unfair. However, the rhythmical _thump thump_ is quickly making her lose control over her mind, as it keeps yelling at her to say something funny and interesting to keep him looking at her forever.

"That was, uhm… quite a run, huh?", she comments breathlessly, and she mentally slaps herself for its sheer lameness. She feels her face burn in embarrassment.

He smiles, though. A small, meaningful smile, that she recognises as the smiles he sends only at her. The familiar flock of butterflies flap their wings uncomfortably in her belly.

She looks away quickly. Her mouth is suddenly dry and she has trouble swallowing, and she becomes once again very aware of their intertwined fingers. She wouldn't be surprised if her heart exploded.

"Rikku.", he says quietly, his voice gruff and not at all breathless like hers, as he lifts up her chin with his free hand. Her skin tingles where he touches her, making her shiver and bite her lip in a feeble attempt to hold back a tiny sigh.

Her eyes widen, he leans downs, rapidly yet achingly slowly closing distance between them, his hand sliding to rest in her hair, his fingers tangling in her soft golden tresses.

When his lips touch hers, she involuntarily tightens her hold on his hand as her knees become oddly weak and disobedient. The first thing she thinks when she collapses against his body is that their bodies fit just as good together as their hands.

* * *

Thank you, awesome reviewers! Your comments are endlessly appreciated!


End file.
